Formerly, an apparatus has been known which adjusts a vehicle part like a door mirror independently of the posture of a driver or individual differences in a vehicle like a car.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an automatic adjuster which has a built-in camera that detects driver's eyes in a part like a door mirror itself in a vehicle like a car, and which adjusts the position and angle of the part like the door mirror in such a manner that the driver's eye position agrees with a preset reference position.
However, in the conventional apparatus as shown in the Patent Document 1, for example, since the camera is set at the part like a door mirror (a door mirror, a rearview mirror, an air vent of an air conditioner and the like), unless the driver looks in the direction of these devices, it cannot detect the driver's eyes, and hence cannot carry out the position adjustment. In addition, to implement the automatic position adjustment function with a plurality of devices, both a camera and a movable part have to be provided to each device, resulting in an increase of its cost.
On the other hand, many systems have been proposed recently which carry out AR (Augmented Reality) display for marking an obstacle or warning of it, or other information using a head-up display (HUD) in a vehicle like a car. Since the AR display using the HUD can collect the line-of-sight of a driver in a forward direction as compared with a conventional meter display or center display, it is expected to improve the safety.